Discs, such as CDs, DVDs, Blu-Ray, and the like, are used to store data such as music, photos, documents and the like. Such discs may also be labeled. Labeling of discs involves an additional labeling step and may further involve flipping of the disc, increasing the time and inconvenience of labeling.